


Unconventional Meditation

by Kou32



Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [4]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Armbinder, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Belt, Chastity Device, Consensual, F/F, Leather Bondage, Leather Hood, Leather Kink, Nipple Piercings, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sensory Deprivation, Sensuality, ballgag, full leather hood, harness ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Relationships: Aloy/Petra Forgewoman
Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505870
Kudos: 17





	1. Locked and Laced

How long had she been here? Several minutes, a few hours, days maybe? It didn’t matter. In the quiet compressive darkness of her full leather hood, time no longer seemed exist for Aloy. There was a comfort in being unable to see and barely hear. The world no longer seemed to exist while she wore it. No machines that needed hunting, no random strangers that needed help, she could just be. The steady and constant sounds of metal work in the free heap, combined with the warm winds off the badlands kept pulling the leather-bound huntress further and further into herself.

~

The Forgewoman smiled to herself as she marveled at how her leather work helped to further accentuate her little-sparks already preeminent features. It never seemed to take long for the fierce flame-haired huntress to quickly be lulled into a meditative state when the final lace of her hood was pulled and tied off. That majestic mane of flaming hair pulled up high and taut, making it appear more prominent then ever. The way her bare chest steadily rose and fell with each breath, which caused an occasion lite moan to slip past the gag and hood. Her strong arms held behind her back in the single sleave of leather. Along with the snug leather belts wrapped locked around her waist and crotch. It was truly a site to behold.


	2. Still Locked, but Unlaced

The warm winds of the east had died down, with the chilled winds of the northern mountains coming in their stay. The rhythmic sound of metal work had slowed to a crawl. Replaced by ideal chatter and heavy footstep below the forge. The day had had finally come to its end and the flame-haired woman felt herself being gently guided from her plinth by the workbench. The seeker still blind to the world around her thanks to the confines of her sturdy leather hood. But each step she took was in confidence. The hooded huntress had trotted around the workspace to many times. She knew the placement of every single implement and piece of equipment, the distance between her seat and the staircase, and how many steps it was from the base to the foundation.

As she came to the last step of the stairs, she paused, waited.

**_Clunk_ **

The sound of a heavy metal deadbolt disengaged from its home, with the heavy reinforced door being pushed open. The sound was as familiar as the layout of the Freeheap, she took several steps forward and turned to the right to enter. The interior was warm and welcoming when she left it last. She still could not see, but she knew where everything thing was. The furnace near the back and left of the building; the smaller, but well supplied workbench in the middle, and to the back right was a large bed made of furs. Aloy stood in the middle of the warm and cozy home and waited. The sound the heavy door closed behind her and the interior deadbolt being slid home.

“Alright, you know the drill.” The husky voice of the forge woman called out to the leather-bound huntress.

~

It was always impressive to watch the hooded huntress move from one of her spots near her many workbenches and make her way across the Forgewomans work area without assistance. Her steps were careful and measured, but there was a confidence in each step. She KNEW where she was and knew how to get there. Her little spark was now sitting on the edge of the large fur bed. Patiently waiting to be let out. Well, as let out as the Forgewoman would allow. The older woman took the sight of the leather clad girl before and took It all in. This fierce and fiery girl who could solo and Thunderjaw, take a small army of bandits and cults, and saved the city of Meridian from an invasion of man and machines. Was sitting here before her, and willingly let herself be bound and contained by the Forgewoman.

As she approached her little spark, the heavy foot falls of Petra’s boots echoed in the cozy home. The anonymous face of the hood inclined slight to look at their source. It never failed to make the older woman smile how the hooded huntress would look for her. Petra shrugged off her vestments and let them clatter to the floor. She had been working all day and now she finally had her favorite flame-hair to herself. She flopped right next to Aloy on the large fur bed and pulled her quickly into her lap.

“Mmmm, I’ve been missing you little spark. I hope you’ll be staying a bit longer this time. ~” The older woman husked out as her strong arms pulled her in tight. While her callused hands explored the firm and toned body of the huntress.

“Mmhmmph…” Aloy let out an affirmative moan at the wondering hands and leaned into the older woman’s grasp.

“Glad to hear, because I’ve been working on a few new things that I’ve been dying for you to try!” The forgewoman smiled happily at her little huntress and gave her breasts a delightful grope. Feeling the Nora’s erect pierced nipples against her callused palms again stirred a fire in the older woman. And from the way the leather locked huntress in her lap was squirming, her own fire was way beginning to smolder.

“But first, lets get you a little more “comfortable” huh?” Petra teased Aloy by removing her hands, which earned a groan or disapproval.

The Forgewoman undid the doable knot at the bottom of the hood’s base and carefully tugged on the laces above it. She pulled at each crisscross on the seam. With each tug, the near skintight hood to become a little bit looser. It was an old practice at this point, but it was just as much fun taking it off as it was putting it on. Once the laces were loose enough Petra carefully pulled and shifted the hood off Aloy’s face gently pulled her hair through the opening in the back.

He freckled face and glorious green eyes no longer hidden by its anonymous coverings. Even though it was just the two of them inside the cozy home. Aloy still blushed heavily, partly due to arousal, and partly do to how easy it was for the older woman to get to her so easily. She always felt calm and accepted with Petra, but also easily flustered by her shameless affection.

“There she is! I was also missing that freckled face of yours. ~” Her husky voice dripping with affection and she tossed the hood behind her and pulled her in. Leaving a heavy kiss over her gag and touching her lips.

“Mmmm~” Aloy hummed back as she lost herself in the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> art by: https://twitter.com/RascalThingy


End file.
